The present invention relates to a new ophthalmic preparation, particularly for decreasing the intra-ocular pressure, containing 1-(p-2-isopropoxyethoxymethyl-phenoxy)-3-isopropylamino-propan-2-ol (I) and/or one of its biocompatible acid addition salts.
For decreasing the intra-ocular pressure and, thus, for treating glaucoma, pilocarpine and its salts are particularly used. These have undesired side effects, such as focusing difficulties, night blindness and reaction impairment. Thus, attempts have been made to employ other substances, particularly beta-receptor-blockers, such as timolol (compare Belgian Patent Specification No. 846,574) or bupranolol for the treatment of glaucoma. However, these are not free of disadvantages either. Pulmonary, cardiovascular and central nervous side-effects occur, and particularly bronchoconstriction.